Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 057
い 　クロウ・ホーガン | ruby japanese = | romaji = Kuroi Senpū Kurou Hōgan | japanese translated = The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan | english = Super Duelists | japanese air date = May 24, 2015 | english air date = July 10, 2016 | german air date = August 13, 2016 | italian air date = May 11, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tamura Ryou | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Kawamura Yuya }} "Super Duelists", known as "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 24, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on July 10, 2016 and aired in Canada on September 9, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 27, 2016 Summary Prelude Yuya, Celina, Riley and Sylvio are being cornered by Sector Security officers when, from above, "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" is summoned, whipping up a storm. Just then, four separate Duel Runner riders grab each of the hands of Yuya, Celina, Riley and Sylvio, and make their escape. The next day, a Security officer reports in front of Rathie's stall that he wasn't able to locate the suspects. The suspects in question are Yugo and Zuzu, who are hiding behind a narrow pass between two Commons slum buildings. Yugo hides his Duel Runner behind two planks, then stops Zuzu from suddenly walking out, saying that she might be caught. Zuzu is surprised that the place that they're in is his hometown, and Yugo says he doesn't remember his birthplace or what his parents look like. Zuzu smiles, saying she doesn't remember her mother either. Just then, Yugo puts his right arm around Zuzu's shoulders, quietly warning her to keep quiet, saying that Security personnel are lurking. Zuzu then hears Yugo say the slums "belong" to the Commons, and responds by removing herself from Yugo's contact, saying that the Commons-Topsiders struggle means nothing when Duel Academy has their sights on uniting all four dimensions. She says they'll even try to take them by force, and that includes the Synchro Dimension. Meanwhile, at a Topside crossing, Gong is asking passers-by whether they have seen Yuya Sakaki. Dennis, sitting in front of a hedge behind, notices that communications are being disrupted, and thinks that the Synchro Dimension has strict communication restrictions. Gong turns around and impatiently asks for Dennis' help. Dennis gets up and notices the bright sun above. He decides to use a magic trick to create a hat out of one of his cards. A passing boy, who's with his father, sees this and marvels at Dennis' magic. Dennis bows to acknowledge. A coin in thrown into Dennis' hat; the boy says goodbye as his father leads him away. Noticing the coin in his hat, Dennis gets an idea. Crow's introduction The person who saved Yuya, Celina, Riley and Sylvio the night before, bids farewell to his four accomplices after returning home. Then, he approaches Yuya. He says that Yuya protected the hooded kid despite being surrounded by Security, and decides to make him an ally, because someone who protects kids couldn't be bad. Before Yuya can ask who the person is, the door opens and a young girl, addressing the person as Crow, welcomes him home. Crow, addressing the girl as Amanda, asks where Frank and Tarren are. Amanda says they went into town to help Crow out. Crow doesn't seem to pleased to hear it as he leads the travelling quartet in. Amanda bows courteously to greet them. , and Riley are invited by Crow to stay at his place.]] Crow shows Amanda what he bought earlier; her favourite tuna. Amanda excitedly says she'll make tuna sandwiches. Crow says to the travelling quartet that they might be hungry, and welcomes them to join for a meal. During the meal-time Crow has his mouth full as he asks who the travelling quartet are. Yuya begins to speak, but Sylvio interrupts. He shakes Crow's hand and thanks him for saving them. He mentions that they travelled all the way from another dimension only to be surrounded by officers, and Crow wonders what he means. Sylvio introduces himself as Paradise City's undefeated duelist, and Yuya as his apprentice, something that Yuya isn't pleased to hear. Then he also introduces "strong-willed woman" Celina, who comes from a different dimension to both of theirs. Crow suddenly starts doubting whether he was right to bring the quartet in. Yuya speaks up, saying that they're searching for their friends in this dimension. Crow still doesn't understand, but he knows they only recently turned up and are looking for a place to stay. So, he let the quartet crash at his place. Yuya smiles as he acknowledges Crow's kindness. Meanwhile, back at Topside, Gong and Dennis are busking with their magic in front of a monument. Gong says, half-heartedly, "Ladies and gentlemen..." in English, and Dennis responds with "It's showtime!" also in English. After counting to three, Dennis throws up a few Spell Cards that materialize as actual wands, and begins to juggle with them. The crowd that have already gathered, react with awe. A passing young boy wearing a bobble hat is also awed, but is then told to hurry along by his friend, who addresses him as Tarren. The magic session ends, and Dennis has gathered a lot of money. Gong isn't pleased that they're wasting time. Dennis address Gong as "Gonny" (権ちゃん Gon-chan), saying that if they attract attention, then Yuya and the others will know where they are. Gong isn't so sure, but Dennis says it's fine, and tells him to "Take it easy", in English. by showing the humans sealed in cards]] Meanwhile, just outside of a Topside cuisine restaurant, Zuzu is next to Yugo, addressing passers-by. She mentions the war between the dimensions, and the fact that Duel Academy has already attacked the Xyz Dimension. Two restaurant customers hear Zuzu speak and dismiss her claims, before discussing whether to report her. Zuzu continues, warning of an imminent attack on New Domino City. With desperation creeping through to her voice, she pleads for the people to take action, otherwise they might be sealed away in cards, pulling out the cards Olga and Halil were sealed in as proof. The two restaurant customers behind Zuzu burst into laughter, and Zuzu sighs, lamenting that it isn't easy to convince people. Yugo then addresses the restaurant pair, saying that it's true, because he's an inter-dimensional traveller and has seen what has happened. The restaurant pair mock Yugo, not believing that he really can travel dimensions. Behind a bush across the road, facing the restaurant, Frank and Tarren hear the commotion and decide to act. " card]] Reciting its summoning chant, Yugo holds up his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card, expecting to be warped away. But nothing happens. Before Yugo can reason with the restaurant pair, the restaurant's chief interrupts him, saying that because Yugo has already caused a lot of trouble, he had to call Security. Just then, a woman's scream is heard. Frank and Tarren steal food from the restaurant tray, detracting the chief's attention, and they run away. Yugo takes this opportunity to run the other way with Zuzu. Tarren mentions Crow as he runs, and both of them make it back to Crow's in the evening. They show the grub to Crow, and when Frank admits to stealing them, Crow isn't impressed; he scolds the boys for risking being thrown to jail. Yuya is shocked to hear this, and Crow mentions the relationship between the Commons and the Topsiders: the Topsiders win everything, and the Commons, which Crow's household is a part of, win nothing. The Topsiders live a life of luxury, while the Commons struggle to eat enough food to survive. The Commons walk a thin line between resistance and a jail-term, and Yuya says that's awful. Crow responds that they face this threat every day yet must still band together and do everything they can to survive. Just then, Tarren notices a similarity between Yuya and the person they saw at the restaurant, just that the clothes are different. Crow is not pleased at being interrupted, but then Frank also sees a similarity with Celina and the other girl, and asks Yuya and Celina if they were at the restaurant. Celina knows that they are talking about Zuzu, and Yuya believes the other guy must have been Yugo. Celina gets up and asks where those two are now. This scares Frank and Tarren; Crow comes to defend them. Yuya says that their friends were found. Crow repeats that if Security find them, they'll be in jail. But after a pause, he understands that Security may have captured them, therefore offers to help. Yuya smiles to express his gratefulness. The exhibition duel The TV show Tell Me Melissa ''is on air, and the host Melissa Trail is gathering the lowdown on the next big thing on the streets of New Domino City. This time, the spotlight shines on two performers that have gathered a crowd among them, although Melissa doesn't know their names. The two in question are Dennis and Gong. Dennis hopes that Gong will give another great performance today, but Gong isn't interested; he's still wants to find Yuya. Dennis then sees that a TV crew has arrived, and says that entertainment spirit is vital for dueling. Gong says he won't duel Dennis. This gives Dennis an idea: he clicks his fingers and challenges Gong to a duel. Noting the proportion of young spectators that have come to watch, Dennis says that he can set the duel in a hero vs. villain setting. Dennis declares that he'll play the hero. Just as Gong tries to protest, Dennis has already activated his Duel Disk. It selects the "Crossover" Action Field Spell for the duel. Thus, Gong has to activate his Duel Disk, but says it's not his fault for whatever happens next. Dennis goes first, and activates the Spell Card "Hot Surprise". Using its effect, "Performage Plushfire" lands on Gong's side of the field and sets him on fire. As Gong reacts angrily, Dennis tells the crowd that there's a fire monster on the loose. And since Gong controls a monster while Dennis doesn't, he can Special Summon "Performage Wind Drainer" from his hand. Melissa comments on the developments that are taking place, while a black limousine has also showed up in the area. Dennis recites a "hero" line, then backflips between Crossover platforms before activating "Performance Mage Hurricane". It bounces his other Spell Card back to his hand, then because "Hot Surprise" left the field, it destroys the monster it summoned and deals 400 damage on Gong; Gong no longer catches fire. Melissa comments on the duel, referring to Dennis as his self-proclaimed "Hammer of Justice". One of the young spectators calls Dennis a hero, and Dennis returns the favour by vowing to protect the peace. Gong, at this point, is visibly frustrated, accusing Dennis of scoring brownie points just by forcing him to play villain. Gong also accuses Dennis of not looking for the others quickly enough, and disregards him as a member of the Lancers. Dennis wonders why Gong suddenly got mad; Gong says he will take this duel seriously and make Dennis sorry. Gong tells the audience that Dennis is no hero; he merely made Gong catch fire so that he can become popular. Gong decides to re-cast himself in the hero role, and is encouraged by the supporters that had gathered. Dennis reacts by taking off his hat, and speaking with a more evil tone in his voice; thus re-casts himself as the villain that Gong accuses him of being. He sets a card and ends his turn, but not before goading Gong. Melissa notes the role reversal, claiming that the true villain has uncovered himself. She then smiles and says, "Stay tuned!" Before Gong can start his turn, Dennis activates the Continuous Trap Card "Mage's Fortress", locking Gong's ability to conduct battle while he controls a Spellcaster; in this case, "Performage Wind Drainer". Gong reacts with shock. As a haunted house illusion emerges behind Dennis, he wonders what Gong can do to him now. Gong draws, blowing a wind that causes the young spectators to cry out. He discards a monster to Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter". Then he Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Scales", and uses its effect to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns", the monster he discarded, from his Graveyard. He has "Trumpeter" and "Scales" tune together for the Synchro Summon of "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" in Defense Position. Because no Spell or Trap Cards are in Gong's Graveyard, he can use "Ogre Shutendoji's" effect to clear Dennis' back row. This means that "Mage's Fortress" is destroyed and he can attack. However, Dennis mentions that "Mage's Fortress" lets him draw a card when it's destroyed. He leaps off the Crossover platform, onto the ground as he makes his draw. Gong is not finished yet with the summoning; because a "Superheavy Samurai" monster was Synchro Summoned this turn, he can Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw" from his hand. He then equips both "Soulhorns" and "Soulclaw" onto "Ogre Shutendoji"; "Soulclaw" raising the equipped monster's DEF by 500. Using "Ogre Shutendoji's" ability to attack while in Defense Position and apply its DEF for damage calculation, Gong has it attack "Performage Wind Drainer". This brings Dennis' Life Points down to 3100. Then, because "Soulhorns" allows "Ogre Shutendoji" to attack a second time, Gong does so and sends Dennis flying; his Life Points now reading 100. The spectators watch on and Melissa marvels at the hero's reversal. Dennis gets up and begins his turn. He sets the Pendulum Scales with "Performage Mirror Conductor" and "Performage Fire Dancer". Then, using the standard chant, he Pendulum Summons "Performage Plushfire" and "Performage Wind Drainer" from his Extra Deck. The spectators and Melissa react with surprise; Melissa notably broadcasting that they've never seen a Pendulum Summon before. Somewhere, someone watching the broadcast and playing chess at the same time notes how Pendulum Summon can summon previously-destroyed monsters. Dennis explains to Gong and the spectators that Pendulum Monsters, when they're destroyed, go to the Extra Deck. Therefore, they can be recycled over and over. The young spectators, who aren't aware of the new rules, claim it's illegal. Dennis isn't done yet; since "Wind Drainer" was Special Summoned, it becomes a Level 4 monster. With that, he stacks "Wind Drainer" and "Plushfire" together to build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summons "Performage Trapeze Magician". While the person inside the black limousine smirks, the spectators are surprised that Dennis' new monster has a Rank instead of a Level, and Melissa repeats, claiming that the summon has also been previously unseen. Then, Dennis activates "Mirror Conductor's" Pendulum Effect, reducing the DEF of Gong's "Ogre Shutendoji" to its ATK value of 1000. Dennis then says that "Fire Dancer's" Pendulum Effect allows his "Trapeze Magician" to pierce through "Ogre Shutendoji". Consequently, Dennis detaches an Overlay Unit from "Trapeze Magician" to allow it to attack twice. He goes into battle, and has "Trapeze Magician" attack "Ogre Shutendoji". Even though the equipped "Soulclaw" prevents it from being destroyed by battle, the pierce effect still applies, and Gong's Life Points drop to 2100. Dennis gets a taunt in before launching the second attack, this time dropping Gong's Life Points to 600. With that, Dennis declares his turn over. Melissa commentates that the superhero has taken big damage, and asks if they can rely on him to bounce back? Gong vows to meet expectations, and draws. He unequips "Soulhorns" from "Ogre Shutendoji" and summons it in Defense Position. Dennis' "Mirror Conductor" has it lower its DEF to 0. Gong applies the same to "Soulclaw", which isn't affected by "Mirror Conductor" because its ATK and DEF are equal. Gong then Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Drum", and with that, he tunes "Drum", "Soulclaw", "Soulhorns" and "Ogre Shutendoji" together, chanting: "''Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10 Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Due to Dennis' "Mirror Conductor", "Warlord Susanowo's" DEF is reduced to its ATK value of 2400. Gong then activates his "Warlord Susanowo's" effect: it's in Defense Position and Gong still has no non-Monsters in his Graveyard, so he pays 500 Life Points to activate a Spell Card in Dennis' Graveyard. He chooses "Performance Mage Hurricane", returning both of Dennis' Pendulum Monsters to his hand. That means "Warlord Susanowo's" DEF returns to its original value of 3800. With that, Gong orders his Defense Position "Warlord Susanowo" to attack Dennis' "Trapeze Magician". "Warlord Susanowo" applies its DEF for damage calculation, and destroys "Trapeze Magician"; Dennis falls on his stomach as his Life Points fall to 0. The spectators cheer for "superhero" Gong; as the Action Field dissipates, Melissa Trail commentates that New Domino City's peace as been protected by a fine young man. Melissa's broadcast ends, and at sunset, Dennis is counting his money again. Gong wonders if they are conning the general public, and Dennis wonders what Gong is talking about. Just then, the spectator that was watching from inside the black limousine appears before Dennis and Gong, and congratulates them for their impressive exhibition. He introduces himself as Lucas Swank, and suddenly grabs both of them. He says that Dennis and Gong may be interested in taking on some strong duelists. Featured Duel: Gong Strong vs. Dennis McField At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Dennis Dennis activates "Hot Surprise", which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from his hand to his opponent's side of the field. He Special Summons "Performage Plushfire" (1000/1000) to Gong's side of the field. Since his opponent controls a monster while he doesn't, Dennis Special Summons "Performage Wind Drainer" (2100/0) from his hand via its own effect. Since there are "Performage" monsters on the field, Dennis activates "Performance Mage Hurricane", which allows him to return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands. "Hot Surprise" returns to Dennis' hand. Since "Hot Surprise" left the field, its other effect activates, which destroys the monster Special Summoned by its effect and inflicts 400 damage to Gong (Gong: 4000 → 3600 LP). Dennis Sets a card. Turn 2: Gong Before Gong's Draw Phase, Dennis activates his face-down "Mage's Fortress". As long as Dennis controls a Spellcaster-Type monster, Gong cannot declare an attack. Since Gong has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he sends "Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Trumpter" (300/600) from his hand via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Scales" (800/1800). As "Scales" was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, which lets Gong Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Soulhorns" (0/300) in Attack Position. Gong tunes the Level 4 "Scales" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Trumpeter" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" (500/2500) in Defense Position. "Shutendoji" may attack while in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. Since it was Synchro Summoned while there were no Spell/Trap Cards in Gong's Graveyard, he activates its effect, destroying all Spell/Trap Cards Dennis controls. This activates the other effect of "Mage's Fortress", as it was destroyed, allowing Dennis to draw a card. Since a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster was Special Summoned, Gong Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw" (500/500) from his hand via its own effect. Gong equips "Shutendoji" with "Soulhorns" via its own effect. Gong also equips "Shutendoji" with "Soulclaw" via its own effect, which also increases the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 500 ("Shutendoji" 500/2500 → 1000/3000), and it cannot be destroyed by battle. "Shutendoji" attacks and destroys "Drainer" (Dennis: 4000 → 3100 LP). Since Gong has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, the effect of the equipped "Soulhorns" allows the equipped monster to make a second attack during each Battle Phase. "Shutendoji" attacks directly (Dennis: 3100 → 100 LP). Turn 3: Dennis Dennis activates "Performage Mirror Conductor" ( 3) and "Performage Fire Dancer" ( 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Dennis Pendulum Summons "Plushfire" (1000/1000) and "Wind Drainer" (2100/0) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. Since "Wind Drainer" was Special Summoned, Dennis activates its effect, reducing its Level by 1 ("Wind Drainer": 5 → 4). He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Performage Trapeze Magician" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor", which changes the ATK and DEF of each Special Summoned monster his opponent controls equal to the lowest value of the two. The DEF of "Shutendoji" becomes equal to its ATK ("Shutendoji" 1000/3000 → 1000/1000). Dennis then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Fire Dancer", which lets a monster he controls inflict piercing battle damage to his opponent. Dennis selects "Trapeze Magician". He then activates the effect of "Trapeze Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow a monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. Dennis selects "Trapeze Magician". "Trapeze Magician" attacks "Shutendoji" twice, but "Shutendoji" cannot be destroyed by battle because of "Soulclaw", though piercing battle damage is still inflicted (Gong: 3600 → 2100 → 600 LP). Turn 4: Gong Gong activates the other effect of "Soulhorns" and "Soulclaw", which allows him to unequip them from "Shutendoji" and Special Summon both in Defense Position. The Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor" changes both the ATK and DEF of "Soulhorns" to the lowest of those values ("Soulhorns" 0/300 → 0/0). Since "Soulclaw" was unequipped from "Shutendoji", its ATK and DEF return to their original values ("Shutendoji" 1000/1000 → 500/500). Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Drum" (300/300). He tunes the Level 6 "Shutendoji", Level 2 "Soulclaw" and Level 1 "Soulhorns" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Drum" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" (2400/3800) in Defense Position. Since a monster was Special Summoned, the Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor" changes both the ATK and DEF of "Susanowo" to the lowest of the two values ("Susanowo" 2400/3800 → 2400/2400). Gong activates the effect of "Susanowo"; while it is in Defense Position and he has no Spell Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 LP to activate a Spell Card from Dennis' Graveyard. He activates "Performance Mage Hurricane" (Gong: 600 → 100 LP), which allows him to return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands since there is a "Performage" monster on the field. Since "Mirror Conductor" left the field, its Pendulum Effect is no longer applied and the DEF of "Susanowo" returns to normal ("Susanowo" 2400/2400 → 2400/3800). "Susanowo" may attack while in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Susanowo" attacks and destroys "Trapeze Magician" (Dennis: 100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. The following cards appeared as figurines. In other languages Mistakes * In the English dub, Dennis refers to "Performage Trapeze Magician" as "Performapal Trapeze Magician". Differences in Adaptations *A scene of Crow hitting Tanner and Frank is cut from the English version. *A scene where Zuzu mentions also not knowing the face of her "mother" to Yugo is cut from the English version. Notes